Ice Heart
by Avy Nikiforov
Summary: Kwon Ji Rin sudah lelah diperlakukan seperti tuan putri. Ia hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan seperti orang-orang normal. Kemudian Cadis Etrama Di Raizel yang misterius datang dan membuka tirai selubung dunia luar. Akankah Ji Rin menyesali pilihannya itu? Raizel x OC


Ice Heart

Hidup sempurna itu hanya impian, sebuah mimpi yang takkan pernah terwujud sekeras apa pun kita berusaha. Kehidupan ini fana, lalu kita mati. Dengan demikian, tidak akan ada lagi yang tersisa. Kita hanya akan meninggalkan nama, kenangan, dan ingatan. Selebihnya, semuanya hampa.

Kehidupanku di SMA ini biasa saja—tidak ada spesialnya sama sekali. Bangun tidur, sarapan, berangkat ke sekolah, menerima pelajaran di kelas yang selalu membosankan, pulang, tidur, selesai. Itu saja yang selalu terulang tiap hari. Tidak ada waktu untuk peduli pada pertemanan. Di dunia ini orang-orang begitu egois, hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak pernah bisa dipercaya. Selalu ada maksud di balik ucapan manis, di balik tingkah baik. Tidak ada yang tulus.

Yah, kalau aku ingin menyalahkan seseorang, itu pasti orangtuaku. Mereka terlalu kaya. Mereka terlalu terkenal, terlalu berhasil. Sekarang ini aku yang harus menanggung semuanya. Tidak ada yang tulus berteman denganku. Mereka mengincar uang, ketenaran, tidak ada yang benar-benar ingin menjadi temanku.

Orangtuaku adalah pemilik salah satu rumah sakit paling terkenal dan tercanggih di Korea. Mereka nyaris tak memiliki waktu luang untuk dibagi denganku. Dan yah, sekarang ini aku hanyalah seorang anah orang kaya yang kesepian. Menyendiri di dalam kamar yang besar, seperti tuan putri yang menyedihkan.

Tapi tetap saja, aku ingin berubah. Aku ingin bisa seperti orang lain yang memiliki saat-saat yang tak biasa. Aku sudah bosan terus-menerus mendekam seperti burung yang tak punya kebebasan.

Jika saja ada yang mampu mengubah jalan hidupku.

.

::

.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, hari ini aku berangkat sekolah. Diantar dengan mobil yang dikemudikan oleh supir pilihan Papa. Sudah berulang kali aku protes ingin berangkat ke sekolah sendirian, tapi selalu saja Papa bersikeras. Katanya berbahaya kalau berjalan sendirian, atau nanti aku akan kelelahan, atau berjalan hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Semua alasan itu sudah terlalu biasa, bahkan nyaris tidak valid lagi. Tapi entah kenapa Papa masih saja menolak.

Supir menurunkanku di depan halaman sekolah, lalu seperti biasa, aku berjalan memasuki gerbang. Di hadapanku sudah ada tiga orang lelaki yang kelihatan seperti boyband. Mereka memakai jas dengan _batch_ bertuliskan Ye Ran High School di lengan kiri mereka. Yah, mereka adalah petugas keamanan khusus di sekolah ini. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu siapa nama mereka, tapi aku juga tidak mau tahu.

Berjalan terus, aku mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan para gadis yang mengagumi ketiga lelaki itu di belakangku. Yah, aku memang tidak bisa menyalahkan. Meskipun aku tidak suka mengakui ini, tapi ketiga lelaki itu memang memiliki wajah rupawan. Bahkan bisa saja disejajarkan dengan para boyband di televisi. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di sini. Mungkin mereka memang sedang butuh uang.

Otakku menolak untuk terus memikirkan mereka. Aku berjalan menuju ke ruang kelasku di lantai dua. Saat melangkah masuk, di dalam sudah ada beberapa anak yang datang lebih dulu. Beberapa aku ingat namanya. Ada Im Su Yi si artis terkenal yang asyik mengobrol dengan sahabatnya, Seo Yoona. Mereka begitu bersemangat sehingga membuatku hanya fokus pada mereka. Kemudian, aku mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ah, rupanya kawan-kawan mereka yang selalu berisik masih belum datang. Pantas saja suasana kelas masih tenang. Siapa namanya lagi? Han Shin Woo dan Woo Ik Han? Ugh, mungkin aku harus segera bisa menghafal nama anak-anak di kelas ini.

Baru sedetik setelah aku menghenyakkan pantatku di atas kursi, orang-orang itu datang.

Bukan. Bukan gerombolan anak berisik yang sempat kupikirkan tadi. Ini lain. Ini adalah "mereka". Si murid-murid pindahan luar negeri yang kelihatan anggun seperti bangsawan. Satu berambut raven dan dua lainnya putih perak. Aku tidak begitu ingat nama mereka, bukan karena aku malas, tapi karena nama mereka memang terlalu susah dihafal. Ah, tapi aku tahu nama si raven. Semua gadis di kelas ini memanggilnya... Rai?

Rai dan dua lainnya yang membayangi di belakang seperti pengawal berjalan pelan dan anggun. Setiap langkahnya terukur dan tanpa cela, berkarisma. Mulutku membuka nyaris menganga, tak berkutik oleh pesona yang seperti mustahil mampu dibendung siapa pun.

Rai dan para "pengawalnya" berjalan melewatiku, dan aku masih terpaku. Membeku. Tak bergerak sampai kudengar derit bangku mereka digeser untuk ditempati. Lalu aku kembali menghirup napas. Tanpa sadar aku tadi menahan napas saat mereka lewat. Pasti aku sudah tak waras.

Kulihat sekitarku, kebanyakan gadis juga bereaksi sama. Bahkan jauh lebih memalukan lagi. Banyak di antara mereka yang wajahnya merona merah seperti gadis ABG yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ugh. Aku mengernyit.

Terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan sekolah ini. Memang benar Ye Ran High adalah yang terbaik di daerah ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan ada tiga murid asing sekaligus yang datang ke sini secara mendadak.

Bel tanda masuk dibunyikan, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki bergemuruh di lorong. Kemudian pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras, lalu muncullah sosok Woo Ik Han dan Han Shin Woo dengan napas terengah-engah. Keringat membanjiri dahi dan leher mereka, hingga membuat baju bagian kerah mereka setengah basah.

"Woooohoooo! Rekor terbaruku!" Han Shin Woo berteriak sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju bagian belakang kelas—tempat bangkunya berada.

"Shin Woo! Jangan teriak-teriak begitu!" Woo Ik Han mengikutinya dari belakang, masih mengatur napas.

Ekor mataku mengikuti mereka, mengamati. Baik Woo Ik Han dan Han Shin Woo sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing, berkumpul dengan kawanannya.

Shin Woo tertawa puas. "Rekor terbaruku tahun ini! Lima menit sebelum bel masuk!" Dia berkacak pinggang sambil berpostur bangga. Seperti orang yang baru saja memenangkan penghargaan.

"Ik Han! Kau berhasil membangunkan Shin Woo?!" tanya Seo Yoona tak percaya.

"He he he," Ik Han terkekeh sambil berlagak membenarkan kacamatanya. "Tentu saja aku berhasil."

Mereka semua bersorak seperti cheerleaders. Aku mengerutkan keningku tak suka. Mereka terlalu berisik.

"Tapi tentu saja tidak mudah," Ik Han melanjutkan. "Aku harus mengancam Shin Woo; kalau dia tidak segera bangun, aku akan membakar semua buku bela dirinya. Dan ternyata ta-da~! Berhasil!"

Mereka kembali tertawa meriah.

"Kalian! Jangan tertawa keras-keras di pagi hari! Itu sama sekali tidak elegan!"

Aku kembali menoleh, menyadari siapa yang berbicara barusan lalu menghembuskan napas lega. Ternyata si lelaki pendek berambut perak itu yang tadi berbicara. Dalam hati aku tersenyum. Ternyata masih ada yang sepemikiran denganku.

Han Shin Woo mendapatiku memandangi mereka. Ia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum cerah ke arahku.

"Ji Rin- _chan_! _Ohayou_!" Ia menyapaku menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

Aku tahu dia hanya bermaksud sopan, tapi aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengerutkan dahi. Sekilas kulihat Han Shin Woo berhenti tersenyum, dan malah menatapku keheranan. Aku tak suka tatapan itu, lalu membalik badan memunggungi mereka. Dengan ini aku tidak akan berurusan dengan mereka lagi.

Tapi ternyata aku salah. Seberapa pun aku berusaha mengabaikan mereka, suara mereka membicarakanku masih begitu jelas kudengar.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada Kwon Ji Rin, Shin Woo?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya menyapanya pakai bahasa Jepang saja, apa salah?"

"Ugh, kau bodoh sekali. Pantas saja dia mengabaikanmu! Jangan macam-macam dengan dia, Shin Woo!"

"Su Yi benar! Papa Kwon Ji Rin itu orang berpengaruh kan? Jangan sembarangan bergaul dengan dia. Kau bisa kena masalah."

"Kau juga, Yoona? Argh, kalian kenapa sih? Dia kan juga teman sekelas kita! Apa salahnya berteman dengan dia?!"

Aku tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan mereka. Tanganku mengepal mencengkeram ujung rok, berharap telingaku tuli agar tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan tentangku.

Mereka salah. Mereka tidak mengerti. Kenapa sih mereka mesti menyangkut-pautkan Papa setiap kali mereka membahas tentangku? Aku tidak suka ini. Aku tidak keberatan bergaul dengan mereka meskipun aku tahu mereka itu berisik. Aku tidak keberatan mengobrol dengan mereka. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahan jika mereka mulai bersikap akrab denganku menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Ya memang benar dulunya aku tinggal di Jepang, oengalaman terburuk. Tapi aku sekarang ada di sini. Aku orang Korea. Aku tidak suka dianggap seperti orang asing.

Aku memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang kembali. Setengah bertaruh mereka akan menatapiku seperti makhluk aneh. Tapi ternyata mereka semua teralihkan. Tak ada yang menggubrisku. Mereka semua sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka yang berapi-api.

Yah, memangnya buat apa mereka mau mengurusi hal tentangku. Aku ini tidak penting. Aku ini tidak menarik. Jelas saja satu obrolan mereka tentangku akan cepat beralih ke topik lainnya.

Tapi sekali lagi aku salah. Masih ada sepasang mata yang menatapku balik.

Sepasang iris merah bagai _ruby_ , menatapku tajam. Begitu tajamnya hingga terkesan seperti akan melubangi bola mataku. Rai. Dia diam seperti patung, membaca ekspresi pedih di wajahku, lalu menyipitkan mata.

Cepat-cepat aku berbalik. Dan lagi-lagi aku tanpa sadar sudah menahan napas sejak tadi. Ada apa ini. Ketahuan tak pernah terasa semenyesakkan ini.

Aku menyentuh dadaku, setengah terkejut mendapati irama detak jantung yang tiba-tiba saja meningkat. Jantung berdegup bertalu-talu memukul rusuk. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan hingga nyaris membuat mataku berair.

Aku tak pernah merasa sekacau ini. Ingin rasanya aku pergi keluar dan menangis.

.

::

.

Hari ini rupanya aku sedang sial.

Saking kacaunya aku tadi pagi, aku melupakan bekal makan siang yang sudah disiapkan oleh juru masak di rumah. Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri. Payah sekali kau sampai bisa melupakan hal sesepele itu.

Jam makan siang sudah dibunyikan, dan aku masih berada di tempat dudukku tanpa berbuat sesuatu. Anak-anak di kelas ini sudah sebagian menghilang menuju ke kantin, sedangkan sebagian lainnya sudah mengeluarkan kotak bekal mereka masing-masing.

Aku menghembuskan napas lelah, lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Mungkin hari ini aku terpaksa harus makan di kantin.

.

::

.

Suasana kantin ternyata jauh lebih hidup dari yang kubayangkan. Yah memang sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini karena aku selalu membawa bekal dari rumah. Kalau diingat-ingat ini baru kali kedua aku makan di kantin sekolah.

Aku berjalan pelan, menghampiri ibu kantin untuk memesan _sandwich_ telur sambil membayar. Ibu kantin itu memandangiku aneh saat menerima uang. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya.

Aku duduk di bangku kosong di pojok. Punggung membelakangi semua siswa yang sibuk memandangiku. Ya, aku tahu dengan jelas apa yang ada di pikiran mereka. Si Kwon Ji Rin datang ke kantin. Jelas-jelas pemandangan yang tak biasa. Apalagi aku duduk di sini seorang diri, tanpa teman. Terlihat menyedihkan. Rasanya ingin kutenggelamkan kepalaku ke genangan lumpur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ibu kantin memanggilku. _Sandwich_ telurku sudah jadi. Aku bangkit lalu berjalan mengambil makan siangku itu. Setelah dapat, aku kembali duduk. Berusaha keras mengabaikan bisik-bisik yang semakin bergemuruh di belakangku. Sial, apa mereka membicarakanku lagi?

Tapi, belum sempat aku menggigit _sandwich_ sebagai pelipur lara, aku merasa seseorang menghampiriku. Aku mendongak dan langsung terperanjat kaget. Rupanya Rai. Aku menatapnya tak mengerti, setengah tak percaya juga. Lalu ia mengulurkan sesuatu padaku.

Aku memandangi tangannya. Ah! Ponselku! Aku meraba-raba saku bajuku dan menyadari bahwa ponselku tidak ada di tempatnya.

Ragu-ragu aku meraih ponselku dia berikan. Tanganku agak gemetaran.

"Terima kasih," aku berbisik lirih. Bagaimanapun juga aku tetap ingin terlihat sopan.

"..."

Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tapi aku lihat ia mengangguk sedikit, lalu bergerak menjauh.

Kuikuti pergerakannya. Ia berjalan ke arah kawan-kawannya berada. Duduk di sebelah gadis berambut perak. Teman-temannya memandangiku.

Tak tahan aku dengan tatapan mereka. Aku beralih ke _sandwich_ -ku yang masih belum tersentuh. Aku menyelesaikan makanku dengan cepat, lalu beralih menuju ke kelas.

.

::

.

Aku ingat harus membeli beberapa buku di _bookstore_ di pusat kota. Jadi, pulang sekolah aku menelepon Papa untuk meminta ijin. Papa kemudian menawarkan untuk mengantarku dengan mobil, tapi aku segera menolaknya.

 ** _"Kenapa tidak mau diantar?"_** Papaku terdengar tidak puas.

"Aku pergi bersama teman-temanku." Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir. Aku berbohong lagi.

 ** _"Benarkah?"_** ujar Papa terkejut. Aku menelan ludah susah payah.

"Ya. Dan kami juga berencana menonton film bersama. Tak perlu diantar."

 ** _"Tapi nanti kau pasti pulang agak malam kan? Bukankah itu berbahaya?"_**

Aku menggeleng, walaupun tahu Papa tidak bisa melihatku sekarang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Pa. Nanti kalau pulang aku akan menelepon Papa untuk minta jemput." Aku berusaha meyakinkan Papa. Ayolah... sekali ini saja. Biarkan aku bebas...

Terdengar embusan napas lelah. **_"Baiklah, kali ini Papa ijinkan. Tapi jangan lupa menelepon kalau akan pulang, paham?"_**

Aku nyaris bersorak kegirangan. Nyaris. "Iya, Pa! Pasti!"

Lalu sambungan telepon terputus. Aku gembira sekali. Nyaris tak percaya Papa mau memberi ijin. Walaupun... yah, aku merasa agak bersalah karena sudah membohongi Papa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Papa tidak akan membiarkanku pergi sendiri.

Tapi biarlah. Yang nanti ya akan kuurus nanti. Itu bisa menunggu belakangan. Sekarang aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku sendiri.

.

::

.

Ternyata aku terlalu tenggelam dalam buku bacaan di _book store_ pusat kota. Aku tidak sadar kalau ini sudah terlalu malam—hampir jam sembilan. Papa pasti khawatir.

Ah, tapi aku sudah berbohong pada Papa kalau aku akan menonton film bersama "teman-temanku". Jam segini mungkin masih terbilang wajar.

Aku keluar dari mall. Walaupun aku jarang pergi belanja, tapi aku lumayan hafal daerah sini. Kukeluarkan ponsel, bermaksud ingin menelepon Papa. Ternyata ponselku mati. Kehabisan daya. Sial. Pantas saja dari tadi tidak ada pemberitahuan pesan atau telepon masuk. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, aku hari ini juga lupa membawa _charger_ dan _power bank_. Ugh.

Setengah kesal aku berjalan pergi. Mungkin aku harus naik bus untuk bisa pulang.

Aku berjalan kira-kira setengah kilometer menuju pemberhentian bus. Tapi ternyata bus terakhir sudah lewat sepuluh menit lalu.

Aku mengumpat kecewa, nyaris menendang kursi tunggu di tempat itu. Sial sial sial. Apa aku terpaksa harus berjalan kaki untuk pulang?!

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus pulang. Meskipun jaraknya jauh, aku harus sampai di rumah sebelum Papa khawatir dan menelepon polisi untuk mencariku. Keadaan sama sekali tidak akan jadi cantik jika Papa memutuskan untuk menelepon polisi untuk meneleponku. Aku lelah menjadi bulan-bulanan lagi.

.

::

.

Aku memutar otak, berusaha mengingat jalan menuju ke rumahku. GPS di dalam kepalaku seperti nyaris mengepulkan asap saking sibuknya. Tapi biarlah. Yang penting aku bisa mengingat jalan yang biasa dilewati mobilku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas. Yakin benar aku bahwa sekarang ini sudah lebih dari jam sembilan. Semakin larut, maka masalah akan semakin banyak. Aku harus segera bergegas.

Jalanan yang kulewati semakin gelap, semakin sepi. Aku jadi waswas sendiri. Langkahku kupercepat, setengah berlari. Rumahku ternyata masih jauh.

"Wah wah wah, lihat siapa di sini."

Langkahku terhenti otomatis. Aku melirik ke belakang, melihat tiga siluet lelaki berbadan besar berjalan ke arahku.

 _Bahaya_! Otakku berteriak padaku, menyuruhku untuk menyingkir dari tempat itu.

Aku berjalan cepat menjauh, berharap mereka tidak mengikutiku.

Tapi keliru. Salah satu dari mereka berlari ke arahku, sangat cepat sehingga membuatku terkejut. Lelaki itu mencengkeram pundakku, lalu memutar paksa tubuhku menghadap mereka.

"Hey, jangan buru-buru, Nona, kenapa tidak ngobrol dulu dengan kami, huh?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku tak suka. Mulut lelaki ini bau alkohol. Pemabuk. Dari sudut mataku kulihat dua temannya mendekatiku juga.

"Jangan ganggu aku." Aku berusaha bersikap tenang.

Mereka tertawa nyaring, memuakkan.

"Jangan galak begitu, Nona. Kau itu cantik, tidak cocok jadi galak." Lalu tawa sumbang lainnya bergemuruh. Kerutan di keningku semakin dalam.

Mereka menatapku aneh-setengah menggoda, setengah licik. Aku benci tatapan mereka.

Lalu, salah satu dari mereka mendekatiku, menarik daguku dengan jari kasarnya.

"Kau memang cantik. Mau bermain dulu bersama kami?" tanyanya dengan nada seduktif. Kilat gairah bermain-main di matanya.

Kutepis tangannya, lalu kudorong dia. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Pelecehan. Ini pelecehan seksual. Tanganku gemetaran. Rasa takut mulai menjalari benakku. Bahaya, ini bahaya.

Suara kekehan pelan. "Aku suka itu. Liar dan seksi. Kau pasti hebat di ranjang, Nona."

Wajahku merah padam. Kutampar dia sekuat tenaga hingga meninggalkan bekas merah menyala di pipi kirinya. Lelaki itu nyaris terjungkal ke belakang. Ia memegangi pipi kirinya dengan mata garang.

"Jalang! Berani sekali kau melukai wajahku!" teriaknya marah.

Satu temannya menarik kasar rambutku, lalu menghempaskanku ke dinding. Aku mengaduh kesakitan. Mereka mengelilingiku, mengepungku. Tanganku dicengkeram erat. Begitu eratnya aku yakin akan ada bekas merah di pergelanganku.

"Kami tidak akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah! Tidak setelah kau membuat luka wajahku!" teriak pria yang tadi kutampar. Ia menarik kain lengan bajuku lalu dirobeknya. "Lihat, kau tidak bisa apa-apa kan?! Ahahahahha...!"

Aku berteriak. Kali ini perasaan takutku hilang, berganti amarah yang meledak-ledak. Aku menendangkan kakiku ke arah mereka, tepat di selangkangan. Tapi, bukannya berhasil, mereka malah menahan kakiku dan menamparku keras.

Aku meringis kesakitan, merasakan anyirnya darah di dalam mulutku. Sial sial sial... kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan pemabuk seperti mereka. Apa tidak cukup kesialanku hari ini?!

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari! Tidak sebelum aku selesai bermain denganmu!"

Tangan salah satu di antara mereka mulai merambat ke bajuku. Mulai bergerak menuju kancing bajuku. Melepas beberapa kancing atas dengan kasarnya.

Aku berteriak sekerasnya. Teriakan marah yang kembali bercampur dengan takut. Tanganku mereka cengkeram, kakiku rasanya lemas. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa!

"Kalian kasar sekali, Paman."

Orang yang sedang bergelut dengan kancing bajuku langsung terhenti, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ke tempat orang yang menyela aktivitasnya tadi.

Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya. Air mata nyaris tak terbendung lagi. Han Shin Woo... Lelaki yang berdiri di sana adalah Han Shin Woo!

Aku berangsur-angsur pulih dari keterkejutan. Menyadari ada beberapa orang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mulutku seperti terkunci, tak bisa apa-apa. Kupandangi mereka, berharap mereka membalas tatapanku.

Han Shin Woo beralih menatapku, lalu juga membelalakkan mata. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu kalau ini aku.

"Kwon Ji Rin- _chan_?" ujarnya terkejut. Beberapa orang di belakangnya terkesiap juga.

Sekali ini; untuk sekali ini saja aku merasa begitu lega saat dia memanggilku dengan imbuhan - _chan_.

Paman yang mabuk itu terkekeh, lalu melepaskan tangannya dariku. Kali ini menghadap Han Shin Woo.

"Hm? Kalian ternyata saling kenal ya? Ahhahaha, kebetulan sekali."

"Paman, aku ingin kau melepaskan Ji Rin- _chan_ sekarang juga."

"Ho? Mau berlagak seperti pahlawan, hah?! Kau itu cuma bocah ingusan. Jangan macam-macam dengan kami!"

Han Shin Woo tersenyum, kilat matanya menantang. "Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain. Aku harus menggunakan kekerasan. Yah, walaupun aku agak merasa bersalah karena harus bertarung dengan paman tua ini."

Paman itu langsung emosi. "Kurang ajar!" teriaknya penuh amarah. "Lihat saja apakah kau bisa melawan kami atau tidak! Akan kuhancurkan mulut kurang ajarmu itu!"

Kedua tangan yang mencengkeramku terlepas. Aku merosot ke tanah, tanganku gemetaran tak terkendali.

Ketiga orang itu berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Han Shin Woo. Mata nyalang saling memelototi. Salah satu dari paman itu melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Han Shin Woo, tapi lelaki itu dengan gesit menghindar.

Seo Yoona dan Im Su Yi berlari ke arahku yang masih terpaku.

"Ji Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Seo Yoona bertanya, nadanya khawatir. Aku tidak bisa merespon.

"Wajahmu terluka!" Im Su Yi menunjuk pipiku yang sepertinya masih merah habis ditampar tadi.

Lalu datang lagi tiga orang lainnya. Aku mengenali Woo Ik Han dari kacamatanya yang memantulkan cahaya lampu, dan dua murid pindahan berambut perak itu.

Aku malu dipandangi mereka. Terlebih lagi kondisiku yang tak keruan seperti ini. Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku.

Seo Yoona mengerti keadaanku. "Ik Han! Regis! Berbaliklah! Jangan lihat!"

Kedua lelaki itu tampak kebingungan, tapi segera mengerti. Mereka membalik badan, menghargaiku.

Para gadis-gadis itu memandangi kondisiku. Yah, aku tahu kok. Bajuku sudah tak keruan lagi. Lengan baju robek. Beberapa kancingnya terlepas. Aku benar-benar dalam kondisi yang memalukan.

Gadis berambut perak itu melepaskan jas seragamnya, lalu memakaikannya di pundakku. Aku menatapnya, bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

Ternyata mereka mengalihkan perhatianku dari Han Shin Woo dan paman-paman itu yang sedang bertarung. Saat aku melihat mereka lagi, pertarungan sudah berakhir. Ketiga paman pemabuk itu sudah terkapar di atas tanah sambil merintih kesakitan.

Han Shin Woo berjalan ke arah kami, meregangkan otot lehernya seperti barusan berolahraga. Tak terlihat sama sekali ada luka di tubuhnya.

Mereka membantuku berdiri setelah yakin aku sudah tak shock lagi.

Han Shin Woo memandangiku. "Ji Rin- _chan_ , kau tidak apa-apa?"

Walaupun tadi aku menerimanya, tapi aku masih meringis sedikit mendengar imbuhan - _chan_ dalam ucapannya. Kendati demikian, aku tidak ingin terlihat tidak sopan di depan mereka semua.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Han Shin Woo." Aku berujar lirih.

Shin Woo tertawa kecil. "Panggil aku Shin Woo saja. Kita kan sekelas. Aneh rasanya harus memanggil pakai nama lengkap."

Aku tidak mengerti.

"Benar, Ji Rin, tidak perlu sekaku itu. Kita ini teman kan?" Seo Yoona tersenyum menenangkan, disambut Im Su Yi yang mengangguk setuju.

Aku ragu, sama sekali tidak yakin. Tapi tetap, kuanggukkan kepala sambil mencoba tersenyum sedikit.

"...Ya," balasku, dan mereka tersenyum.

Perasaan hangat tiba-tiba mengembang di benakku saat kenyataan-kenyataan baru mulai terbentuk di kepalaku. Mereka tidak membenciku. Mereka bukannya tidak mau bergaul denganku, mereka hanya sungkan... Mereka tidak bermaksud menjauhiku, justru aku malah ditolong mereka.

Ternyata mereka tidak seburuk seperti apa yang kubayangkan sebelumnya...

 ** _To be continued._**

Halo! Ini FF pertamaku di fandom Noblesse. Jangan lupa review yaaa~


End file.
